


Affection

by kkumeii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Established Relationship, Gen, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, i use yuki bc default name rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: Under the influence of the aphrodisiac, Lucifer gladly complies with Yuki's command.Or the story-version of the kissing scene that occurs in Lesson 22.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Yuki (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer absolutely destroyed me in 22-C. I genuinely had to put my phone down and take a breather.
> 
> Anyways, I started playing this game in March and I never wrote for it until now. (Honestly, I'm intimidated lol. If you're reading this, please take note that I never took any classes in creative writing...)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **All dialogue is taken directly from the chapter!**

“Kiss me.” The words spoken were hushed, emerging from deep within the throat and rumbling the delicate cords that produced the very vibration. Even so, they were very sweet with slightly parted lips blocking out the rough and brash syllables, only leaving behind a nearly incomprehensible and breathless demand.

  
  
With reddened cheeks flamed with the shade of adoration and the desperate yet pleading look that was embedded on his face now satisfied, a small curve of obedience forms on his mouth as he nods. A lock of his raven hair falls from the side of his head; the single feather delicately falling to cover his forehead as he reaches out with his arm to cup the face in front of him. He stretches forward as his clothes gently rustle, crimson eyes fluttering down like butterflies as the slight tug of his hand towards him urges the other to do the same. Complying, pigmented eyelashes lie down to rest, touching and sensing skin while sending visions into darkness. All of a sudden, the loud pounding of a heartbeat and the soft breathing of two fills the room, sharpened without the sense of sight. Rosy lips part and eager to meet one another, perk themselves up in the slightest bit to speed up time.

  
  
“Mm...” A small rumble of delight travels from his mouth to his chest as the two kiss, bathing in a moment of shared desperation for the other. It was too long since they last connected, their last night being an inexplicable amount of time ago. They sought each other like star-crossed lovers, swelled with equal passion and urgency to become one; to convey their love for the other. His other arm noiselessly snakes around the familiar waist and pulls it closer, aching to feel a body against his own. The growing flames traveling through his veins spark intense waves that contract the fiber of his muscles, choking the oxygen out of every corner and leaving him breathless for more.

  
  
“...Ever since you left the Devildom…” He suddenly murmurs at the tips of pink lips, heavy breaths fluttering on fragile flesh as they separate to gasp for air. It was short-lived as he seized them once more in a matter of seconds, causing an audible gasp to leak out from his partner. Unconsciously, he curves his head, intensifying their kiss to the brink of insanity.

  
  
“...not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you.” He declares in a deep yet breathy voice, filling the other with shivers and need as hands grasp his coat in a frenzy. With blooming desires left uncontrolled, the two kiss again in the soaring heat of the moment. Although he was the one influenced by the strange aphrodisiac, it was as if he ignited the build-up of gasoline buried and hidden deep within.

  
  
“I even considered going to the human world…” He pecks the smooth skin of his partner's cheek, a tiny smirk forming on his face, humored at his comment about his childish thoughts while they were apart. He imagined himself arriving in the peculiar but familiar land, glancing at his surroundings as if it would make his dearest person appear in front of him. He would have traveled far and wide, day and night, to search for the face he grew to love over a mere year.

  
  
“...to find you. To bring you back here.” His grip against the soft flesh at the waist tightens and presses against his clothes, his increasingly possessive tone agreeing with his actions. Chests expand and deflate as lips collide, lungs exhaust themselves, and minds burn with pleasure. Sweat pools at the surface of the skin, releasing heat into the nearby air and further humidifying the occupied space between them.

  
  
“But never once did I imagine…” A smack of wet lips resounds in the room, causing a rush of blood to flush cheeks. Along with their panting, the rustling of clothing, hums, and groans, the combined noises became an orchestra that only they would hear.

  
  
“...that you’d come back on your own.” His words were filled with a sense of pride as he chuckled; a no-brainer coming from the demon of such sin himself.

Then, he sighs.

  
  
But rather it being of exhaustion that he was accustomed to with being the eldest of seven brothers and dealing their chaotic lifestyles, it was a mix of resolve and perhaps, a hint of adorable nervousness with the way it trembled as it traveled through the air.

  
  
“...Yuki…” He directs his gaze to another set of eyes straight across from him. His previously cold eyes, resembling blood that had lost all warmth, were replaced by warm pools of a bright affection. His cheeks were dusted an endearing pink, complementing the vibrant pigment of his eyes. His lips, swollen and a bit red, displayed a little but very clear, joyous smile on his face.

  
  
“I love you. Truly and deeply.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing without using pronouns is hard...
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
